


The Bet

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, alex becomes a little sex obsessed, there's some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: After their first time, Alex becomes a little obsessed with Maggie's bodyorthe one where Alex wants to try some sex toys and makes a bet with Maggie





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this took a turn.... 
> 
> as always kudos and comments are welcome!!

After their first "date", which had quickly escalated into their first time and them not actually leaving Alex's place, Alex quickly learned that she was obsessed with finding out all the things she could do to Maggie. From the way Maggie always kissed her if she bit her lip, to the way that Maggie writhed underneath her when she did *that* with her tongue, and everything in between. Alex wanted to learn everything she could about Maggie's body, so she took every opportunity she could get. 

Maggie soon figured out just how much Alex wanted to do to her, not that it wasn't obvious. It had started the morning after their first night together, after they were interrupted by Kara when they were curled up together, naked, with Maggie's hand moving furiously over Alex's clit. Of course, Kara had flown in the window before Maggie could push Alex over the edge, but Maggie thought for sure her sister walking in on them would have killed the mood. She certainly hadn't expected Alex to come into the kitchen after Kara had left, when she was trying to figure out how to work Alex's coffee machine and ask her, "Can we pick up where we left off, Mags?" before spinning her around and kissing her passionately, hands wandering all over her body, seeing as they were both still completely naked. Before last night Maggie had been expecting it would be quite some time before she and Alex had sex, but now she wasn't complaining that Alex was really diving into the whole gay thing head first.

Maggie broke away from the kiss and said, "Of course we can, babe." She hoisted Alex up onto the kitchen counter and pushed her thighs open. "Is this ok, Al?"

"Yes, god yes Maggie, please don't stop," Alex replied, leaning back onto her elbows, breath already uneven.

Maggie didn't need anymore convincing than that to go down on Alex. After one quick stroke of her tongue up Alex's slit, she attached her mouth to Alex's clit, sucking hard, before thrusting two fingers into her, pumping fast, fingers curling up into her walls. Alex was a little surprised by how rough Maggie was compared to only a few minutes earlier when it had been gentle and intimate, but she was also surprised by how much she loved it. 

It didn't take long before Alex's legs were shaking, and her back arching off the counter, head thrown back in ecstasy. With one final curl of Maggie's fingers Alex came hard. It seemed to Alex that every time Maggie made her come it was more intense than the last one. She didn't know how long she could survive this trend, but she also couldn't wait to find out. 

When Alex finally recovered she slid off the counter and pulled Maggie back to the bed whispering in her ear, "your turn..."

\----

Over the next couple weeks Maggie discovered that when Alex got turned on like she had that first night there was no waiting until they both got home. Alex wanted, and needed, her then and there, whether that meant getting each other off in the bar bathroom after a particularly flirty game of pool, or sneaking off to find an empty DEO meeting room or locking themselves into the locker room at Maggie's precinct when working a case together, or that one time Alex made Maggie pull over her squad car and pulled Maggie into her lap in the passenger seat. Alex had quickly become addicted to the feeling of Maggie's skin on hers, the way Maggie sounded when she came around Alex's fingers, the way she screamed Maggie's name when she finally stopped teasing her and gave her what she needed. Alex couldn't get enough of Maggie.

\----

One night a few weeks after they had begun dating they were pressed up against each other on Maggie's couch watching tv after a long day at work. Maggie laid on her side with Alex pressed into her front, one arm around her, holding her tight. She had been watching Alex more than the tv, peppering her face and neck with sweet kisses. 

After a while Alex grabbed the remote and suddenly turned off the tv. Since Maggie hadn't been watching it anyways, she didn't notice until Alex started talking,

"So," Alex started hesitantly. "We have sex... like a lot of it." She turned her head up to look at Maggie. She could see that she had caught Maggie off-guard. 

"Uh- yeah I guess you could say we have a lot yeah," Maggie responded, not really sure of where Alex was going.

"Don't get me wrong, Mags, I love what we do, but- well, I guess I'm just wondering if there's more we can do?" Alex asked, biting her lip and looking away from Maggie. "I mean- I- I did some research about the whole lesbian sex thing before we got together, cause you know, well, I had no idea how it worked.... but I saw some things, that looked, well, fun..."

Maggie hadn't expected to be having this conversation this early in their relationship, but then again Alex had been breaking her expectations since the day they'd met. So Maggie figured there was no harm in at least talking with Alex about this.

"Well yeah there is more stuff we could do. Uh- what did you have in mind? Or, I guess, what did you see that you'd like to try?"

"Oh, um- well, uh there was, um, there was a, I guess it was a fake dick? And there was a vibrator, and some handcuffs..." Alex trailed off, her face visibly red, as she shifted next to Maggie uncomfortably,

Maggie could see that her girlfriend was embarrassed to be talking about this. "Hey, it's good to talk about this stuff, Al, ok? I always want to know what I can do to make you feel good."

Alex nodded curtly and curled in close to Maggie, feeling safe in her embrace.

"So, you'd want to try some of this, Al?"

"Yeah... I think so," Alex answered somewhat uncertainly.

"Do you want to use them on me, or would you want me to use them on you?" Maggie prompted.

"Oh- uh, well, I think... I think I want you to use them on me." Alex said, looking back up at Maggie, getting more comfortable in their conversation.

Maggie tapped her hip and said, "Up, come with me," and led Alex to her bedroom. "Come sit with me babe."

Alex crawled onto Maggie's bed, wringing her hands nervously, and she watched Maggie go over to her closet and pull a shoebox down from the top shelf. Maggie brought the box back to the bed and sat down next to Alex. She opened the box and Alex gasped when she saw the contents.

"Oh, you, uh, you have some of that stuff..."

"I do. Do you want to take a look at it?"

"Yeah...." Alex said, clearly distracted by the contents of the box. 

Maggie let Alex decide what to take out, not wanting to push her into anything she didn't want. The first thing Alex took out was Maggie's small bullet vibrator. She flicked it on, and was clearly excited at the prospect of what it might feel like. "That's gotta feel good..." she said, placing the vibrator down on the bed. She shuffled through the rest of the box, Maggie taking the time to explain it all to her.

"The leather handcuffs and the silky fabric is for restraining, well, I guess you? If you want it. And that is a harness, for a dildo, so I could fuck you without having to hold onto it. And those are my dildos... that one is good for starting out, and that one is really good for stimulating your g-spot, and that last one is a little bigger but it can feel really good if you're wet enough for it. And I assume you know what the condoms and lube are for... but feel free to take a look."

Maggie watched Alex stare at everything laid out on her bed. "Is there anything you'd like to try?"

"Could, uh, could we maybe just try out your vibrator tonight? I want to try, well all of it really, but maybe let's start small tonight?" 

"Yeah we can do that babe. I need you to let me know if you ever want me stop though, ok? I typically use a traffic light system, like green is go, yellow is I need a break, and red is if you want me to stop."

"Red, yellow, green... I can do that. I'm very green right now though. Can we please try this?"

Maggie put everything else back in the box and dropped it off the side of the bed before returning to Alex, straddling her waist and pushing her down to relax into the bed, kissing her softly. They continued like this for a while, slowly stripping each other clothes off, mouths wandering to freshly uncovered skin. When all they were left in were their bras and underwear, Maggie picked up the vibrator and turned it on so Alex could it hear it. 

"Colour, Al?"

"Gre- green," Alex gasped out, excited to find out what the vibrator is going to feel on her clit. She wasn't expecting Maggie to run the vibrator over her still bra clad nipples. She gasped into the contact, enjoying the new feeling. As Maggie continued this Alex reached behind Maggie and unclasped her bra pulling it down her shoulders, then reached behind her own back and undid her own. Maggie ran the vibrator around one of Alex's nipples while taking the other in her mouth. When Alex started squirming desperately she ran the vibrator down her stomach, stopping when she reached the waistband of her underwear. She removed it briefly while she stripped the final item of clothing of both of their bodies, Alex whining at the the loss of contact. Alex was still whining when Maggie pressed the vibrator into her clit, making Alex's back arch clear off the bed. Maggie ground her own core onto Alex's thigh, needing to relieve the pressure building there while pushing Alex closer to the edge. It wasn't long before they were both gasping for air, holding onto each other as they came together. Maggie rolled off of Alex, turning off the vibrator and tossing it over the edge of the bed. Alex snuggled in close to her, resting her head on Maggie's chest. Once Alex's breathing had regulated again, Maggie asked her, "So what did you think?"

"Wow, when can we do that again?" Alex replies. "That was amazing."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's response. "We can do that whenever you want babe."

"Oh good. I can't wait!" Alex says, snuggling her head in even closer to Maggie. "It was good for you too Mags?"

"Hell yeah it was. Watching you squirm under my touch like that? It doesn't get better than that."

They cuddled for a while, nearly succumbing to sleep, when Alex leaned up on one elbow and looked at Maggie with her eyes scrunched up like she has an idea.

"What is it Danvers? That's your idea face."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"A bet? On what?" 

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe on nights when we think we might like to try something like this again, we could make a bet. Since we're at the bar playing pool most night's anyways, how about whoever wins the game gets to choose what we try after?"

"Uh, yeah, I could get on board with that." Maggie replies. She knows that Alex wins almost all their games, but she's excited to find out all the things Alex wants to try.

"So, pool tomorrow?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it, Danvers." Maggie replies before leaning in to kiss the smirk off Alex' s face.

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts so I can add to this series!! you can find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
